A Day In History
by Crazicrystal
Summary: Today is the day of the new Hokage ceremony. Sakura decides to finally tell Naruto something important.


Hi everyone! This is my first official Naruto fanfic, I hope you guys like it!

Unlike many of my other stories, this one is entirely clean! I purely intended it as an innocent one-shot. I have considered writing more sophisticated Naruto stories, but they haven't panned out yet.

**I don't own Naruto!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A Day In History**

His blonde hair blew gently in the wind as he walked in front of her. The dark tails of Naruto's headband danced against his light locks. Sakura admired his manly profile and wondered: _when did he become so manly?_ Her pulse quickened and her breath hitched briefly. Naruto paused and turned to look at her. "What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

"Eh?" She hadn't noticed. "Oh, nothing's wrong." Naruto gave her a gentle smile and walked beside her. Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura noticed Naruto fidgeting. "Naruto… what's on your mind?" He chuckled lightly and scratched the back of his head. _He still has that childish habit._ "I guess I'm just nervous about the Hokage ceremony." Sakura smiled sheepishly. _I can't believe it's finally happened either, Naruto, but I'm glad it has, you deserve it._ Instead of saying it, she took his hand instead. "Don't worry, it will be fine. They love you, and they recognize that you are worthy."

A blush spread across Naruto's face and he grasped her hand in return. "Thank you, Sakura-chan." His blue eyes glinted with joy and Sakura couldn't deny that her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't hold back any longer. "Naruto…"

"Hmm?" His expression was soft, waiting to listen to whatever she was about to say. "I want you to know…" They stopped walked and faced each other. Sakura blushed and looked down, embarrassed by her intentions. "I… support you as the sixth Hokage." Naruto smiled down at her and lifted her chin to meet her eyes. "Thank you, Sakura-chan. That really means a lot to me."

That was it. Naruto expected nothing more from Sakura. He didn't suspect her of anything. She could have changed it to 'I'm tired' and he would have taken it at face value. Sakura felt ashamed that she didn't have the courage to say what she really wanted; when she knew he wouldn't know to push her to say it.

"Naruto… I want to tell you while I have the chance…" She shifted her eyes downward again while she tried to gather some courage. "We've been partners for so long… I've come to respect you as a ninja, and as a man." Sakura lifted her glistening green eyes to look Naruto in the face. She saw his confusion mixed with pride before she continued. "Naruto, I don't know what I would do without you." Her breath caught and Naruto thought she was finished speaking.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan! You are a great ninja and you're going to have excellent new teammates! I'll make sure of it!" His arrogant smile shined down on her, shaking her will. _I could leave it like this… but I've already come so far._ "No, Naruto. That's not what I'm talking about. I can't live without **you**. I'm in love with you, Naruto. I love you, and I've known for quite a while now, I just didn't have the courage to tell you." Paralysis hit Naruto. He wasn't a child anymore, and he knew not to act like an idiot when she was telling him something so serious. However, his heart was trying to leap out of his chest and he wanted to shout for joy.

"Sakura-chan…" His voice was low and husky. He caressed her cheek with one hand and smiled down at her lovingly. "I've always loved you, and I'm so happy that you feel the same way." Feeling successful and happy, Sakura moved forward and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. He was taken by surprise, but didn't try to resist as she pulled him down into a kiss.

Her soft lips melded onto his. When he realized what was happening, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist, pulling her close to him. Their kiss deepened tenderly, both exploring the other. When they broke, they were both flushed but smiling. Naruto took Sakura's hand as he led them toward their future.

As Naruto stood in front of the entire village of Konoha, Sakura stood by his side. With a goofy grin and a thumb up, Naruto greeted the village as their new Hokage. He had finally accomplished his life-long dream. He had won the recognition of the village and was no longer the loser and monster they thought he once was.

This day was the happiest day in Naruto's life.

Many years later, as his children gathered around his chair, Naruto retold that day in a different light. He spoke with prestige and pride about becoming the Hokage. However… when their mother entered the room to join the story, Naruto joked about how she finally gave in to his pestering and fell in love. Even the children knew why their father really remembered that day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


End file.
